Lost Princess
by Bubii
Summary: It's a typical story about Hinata and how she suffers at the hands of her father and cousin until finally she decides to take her fate in her own hands. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Another story, as always it is about Hinata. It has minor Neji bashing, a caring and tough Hanabi and a dictator of a Hiashi. Pairings haven't been decided yet. Might be Hin-Sasuke or Hin-Gaara. You guys suggest… **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Enjoy!**

**Lost Princess**

**Chapter One.**

Hinata looked outside the window, the weather was beautiful, cloudy as well as sunny as if both of them had come out to make this particular day perfect. Birds chirped and the trees danced happily in the cool breeze that greeted every leaf and stem with Mother Nature's message.

Just outside one could hear the hustle and bustle of people as they went about their particular tasks. Today was a very important event and everything simply had to be perfect. There was no exception to that; their life simply depended on it.

"Sir the bride has awoken."

"Thank you Sanders. You may leave now. Neji!"

"Yes uncle."

"I want everything to go according to plan and see to it that there are no complications regarding Hinata."

"Yes I will personally ensure that things run smoothly."

Hiashi smiled, choosing Neji as his heir was the best decision he had ever taken, "that will be all Neji."

"Thank you."

* * *

"My Lady you must eat something. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning."

Hinata ignored the maid and folded her hands, before yesterday nobody had taken the courtesy to inform her that it was her wedding for which the arrangements were being made. Her father, her sister, everyone had kept silent, even Neji. She bit her lower lip, what more she wasn't even allowed to show her anger. She was to dutifully comply with the decision to uphold the great family name and honor it by whole heartedly and completely giving herself away.

Neji entered her room and saw Hinata still perched on the bed in her sleeping gown.

"Leave!" Hinata winced at hearing the booming voice. The maids immediately left for disobedience was intolerable especially of an order given by the _great_ Neji.

"You look particularly pretty today dear cousin." He smirked; if it wasn't for Hiashi he would have claimed her as his bride a long time ago.

Hinata shivered as he sat down beside her on the bed. "Don't you dare touch me."

Neji frowned, "what is it; don't you like my touch anymore." Hinata inched backwards as another shout was hurled at her. "I am not good enough for you now?"

She slapped his hand away, "I said don't touch me."

"You will regret rejecting me." He stood up, "you could have had me, and I could have given you everything, your dream, your reputation, your kingdom. But now, now you'll have no choice but to marry that old haggard. Happy marriage my princess!"

Hinata heard the bang of the door as her tears softly trickled down her cheeks. Her shoulders drooped as she took a pillow to support her head. What had she done to deserve this? Why was she being punished so? Oh Lord what evil sin had she committed that besieged her being happily thrown away?"

* * *

"Sir the caterers require your assistance."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Very well sir."

Neji looked at it once more and placed it back in his pouch. What was he thinking, he could never have her. Since the very beginning the love was one sided. She had never returned his feelings. Apparently the affection she bestowed on him was the same as the others received from her and he had thought he was the special one in her life. Oh how wrong he was, he had done so many crazy things to make her fall in love with him but to no avail, and even to this day she considered him but only a cousin, a brother. Then why did she deceive him by talking her heart out with him? Why did she torture him by laughing and crying at his shoulder? Aren't these feelings, emotions, things exchanged with one's lover? And when he had finally poured out his heart to her, she had retraced, said it was a misunderstanding that he mistook her affections for something more than they really were. Ever since that day he had worked to torture her. He would never have stolen her position as heir if only…

"Sir!"

"Yes, yes I am coming!"

Ah well now she would undergo what he had felt at being rejected. She would suffer like he did. How effortlessly she had burned his heart! She would know after today. Neji straightened his face as he made his way into the kitchen. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh good sir, we have just been informed that the guest list has been exceeded and there might be a shortage of food."

"Didn't my secretary inform you about the increase in numbers?"

"No sir."

"Somebody call Andrews and hurry. Meanwhile please make full use of this kitchen and add the two dishes that I rejected earlier."

"Yes sir."

"Andrews did you inform them about the increase in guest numbers?"

"Um sir…"

"I don't want that to happen again. A mistake like this could jeopardize the whole event. We want the wedding to be perfect. And one more thing if something like this ever happens again I will simply fire you. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir. It won't happen again sir."

"Good. Now can you guys pick up the pace? Four is just six hours away. Have the suits arrived?"

"Yes sir, they have been laid out in every one's quarters."

"What about the…"

"Yes that has been taken care of. They will all assemble at the bride and groom's table to pay homage to them."

"Good keep me posted and call me only if there is an emergency only."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"How is my darling sister? Today is a big day for you," squealed Hanabi.

"Oh come on! Are you still angry at me?"

Hinata kept her face averted; she knew exactly what she was up to. She would not forgive her so easily.

"Come on Hina! I told you he made me promise. I didn't want to but he made me."

"My Lady your bath is ready."

"Thank you Agatha."

Hanabi stood in front of the door, "Hinata talk to me. You have a right to be angry, we all deceived you and I am sorry but I thought this was an opportunity for you to get out of this hell hole. What have you ever received here?"

Hinata looked sharply at Hanabi, "how could you ever say that?"

"Well…"

"I have nothing further to discuss with you. Leave!" stated Hinata firmly before Hanabi could say another word.

Hanabi stepped aside and angrily stormed towards her own quarters. _'What was she thinking; Hinata was never going to forgive her after what she had done. If only she could do something.'_

"She is still angry?"

Hanabi turned around to see Neji seated on one of the sofas, "she won't even talk to me. It's like I don't even know her any more. What happened to my sweet forgiving sister?"

"She's not your sweet whatever anymore."

Hanabi got up as realization hit her, "it was you. It's your entire fault. You're the one who whispered the idea into father's head."

Neji smirked, "and even if it is what are you going to do about it?"

Hanabi narrowed her eyebrows, "you moron, you…"

"Watch your mouth; after all I am the future heir to this clan. Or do you want to end up like Hinata, sharing the same fate as her."

Hanabi stared at him; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Who was this? This wasn't her cousin; he would never talk this way. He was sweet and loyal and caring. What had happened to him?

"Good now that we understand each other I have some other business to take care of."

Hanabi stared at his retreating back. She wasn't Hinata, she was Hanabi and she wouldn't be bossed around like a servant. She has her own mind and knows her rights. All her life Hinata had been there for her now it was time for her to return the favor and be there for her. And she would figure out a way for she _always_ gets what she wants.

* * *

"Sir the preparations are going flawlessly."

"And Hinata?"

"She understands her duty perfectly."

"Excellent. At what time are the guests expected?"

"In two hours."

"Good good. Now there's something I want you to do."

"Yes sir anything."

Hiashi walked over to his desk and took out a single key to open the top drawer of his desk. Neji walked over to him curious to see what valuables had been locked in that drawer.

"This was to be Hinata's crown on her coronation ceremony," he held it up for him to see, "but since she is no longer to become queen I will give it to her anyways since it's tradition to hand it down to the first born in the family and she is after all my first born."

Neji eyed the crown with amusement, his cousin having a precious heirloom gifted to her, how lucky.

"Neji I want you to deliver it to her immediately. I want her to wear it to her wedding. She should look like a princess in every possible way and most important she should feel like a Hyuga because she is after all my daughter. We will bid her off with grandeur and regal that is Hyuga.

* * *

Hinata stared absent mindedly out the window, she could hear the clatter of shoes and the different voices the wind carried through the window. "My Lady can you please move this way, it's time for the dress."

Hinata stared at the dress; it was her mother's and her mother's before her. It was tradition to hand it down to the first female born in the family. Her hair had been done in the same traditional style as her mother's. White flowers had been decorated in her braids.

Hinata lifted her arms as the maids positioned it above her head ready to slide it down her slender body.

"Ten minutes," informed one of the servants from outside.

The crown came next followed by the veil, Hinata stared at herself in the mirror as the maids fussed here and there to make the veil fall perfectly and to take out the little tousles from the gown to make it fall down like a perfect waterfall.

"My Lady you look absolutely beautiful."

"Agatha I-I…"

"It's okay my dear. I want you to know that I'll always be here for you."

"Agatha I want to thank you. After mother died…you were always there for me. I-I will miss you."

"Mistress…"

"It is time Lady Hinata," announced a voice.

Hinata stared at the doors as they opened up awaiting her arrival. Her heart beat increased, her palms became sweaty and she became fixed to the spot. Was it all really happening? Wasn't it a nightmare? This couldn't be real. Could it?

"My Lady it's time." Hinata cloaked Agatha's hand with her own, "Oh please don't let it happen. Agatha please."

"I am sorry My Lady I can't do anything. Now please take one step at a time."

It wasn't going to stop. This was no joke, she was already awake and it wasn't a nightmare. It was all true and in a few minutes she was going to be…dare she think it a wife to that old man.

Hinata brought her two hands together for one last plea, 'oh please Lord save me from this terrible fate. Forgive me for my sins but please save me!'

"Hinata, stop right there." Hinata looked up to see Hanabi standing in front of the closed doors.

"Hanabi?"

* * *

**How was it? Good or awful? **

**Anyways I just had this idea and I really wanted to write it. It's a small story but if I don't receive any reviews then I won't continue it.**

**So thank you for reading!**

**:)**

**Bubii.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I would love to :P

**Happy reading…**

**Lost Princess**

**Chapter two.**

The nod was seen and the cue was given.

The orchestra strung into a soft beautiful melody and the flower girls carefully started to shower the path with soft, white and pink petals for their princess to walk on.

The cloak of silence once again took over as a different melody now signaled the arrival of the bride.

All arose in anticipation yet there was no bride walking down the aisle.

A bead of sweat trickled down Neji's forehead and he stepped backward to look into the matter. Ah but there she was; being led down the path by her father with his right hand grasping his daughter's.

A typical father daughter picture where the father is guiding his daughter towards the start of her next life, her new life with her beloved husband till death does them part! How lovely a picture but alas if it was such, our heroin wouldn't be praying to God of a miracle.

Hiashi smiled, he hadn't expected it but everything was going perfectly. His biggest fear had been Hinata's compliance but somehow Neji had assured him of it and he had been true to his word. He smirked and once again praised himself for choosing Neji as his heir. Besides now that Hinata was being married off to the crowning prince of Suna, she was no longer his responsibility. Now her husband would carry the burden of Hinata's incompetency and her obsessions to do things differently.

It wasn't his fault; he had no option but to marry her off. The girl had been taught from the very beginning the values and beliefs the Hyuga followed and yet she insisted upon change and doing things differently. He had a very difficult time with the council, explaining to them why his eldest daughter was so incapable of following the customs of the Hyuga.

The short path came to an end sooner than expected and the bride was given over to her soon to be husband as the groom softly grasped her hand and together they knelt down on their knees in front of the Priest.

The Priest, a kind, old man smiled down at the couple before placing on his spectacles to start the ceremony.

The prince eyed the bride from the corner of his eyes for it was said she was a jewel to claim, that no one in all the lands could rival her beauty. Her skin soft as fur and white as milk, pearl like eyes in which one could be lost for hours, hair thick and soft like one has never touched before. Now he wasn't one to get impressed by women in possession of beauty for most of them would rather turn out to be quite naïve but the stories he had heard about Lady Hinata had perked his curiosity and after much insistence from his council he had accepted the Hyuga's proposal to marry their beloved Princess.

The audience strained their ears to hear the answer of their Princess as the Priest cleared his throat once again; "My Lady!" as the Prince also turned his attention towards her response wondering what was keeping her from answering.

The bride took a deep breath before straining to free her hand from his grasp.

Whispers erupted throughout the hall for this was pretty unusual behavior; the prince too furrowed his eyebrows in anger and bewilderment, what was going on? Why hadn't she said yes?

Hiashi rose from his chair, wondering what in the world was his pretty daughter up to now. His eyes squinted as he saw the bride talking to the prince and the Priest who was still smiling and not doing his job properly which was to marry them off as quickly as possible.

Neji wiped his forehead with his handkerchief; what was his darling Hinata up to now? Trying to wiggle out of this situation was pointless. He smiled, for failure to comply with the council's decision resulted in immediate death.

The prince nodded and called his second in command, a tall man wearing a black outfit emerged from the rows, "call Temari to come with me and take care of the situation. I have some things to talk with the Princess."

Kankuro nodded and gave the signal; a blond beautiful woman emerged from the crowd, "keep him safe, I don't trust them."

Temari nodded and followed Gaara and the Princess out of the hall and into a more private room, secluded from the crowd and the noise it was making.

The bride locked the door, it was pointless but it would buy her enough time to explain the situation to the prince. She motioned for him to sit down while she herself sat opposite him, taking off her veil in the process.

The princes' first reaction was surprise, "look I know I am not as pretty as my sister. Hinata is after all the jewel of our land not me; I am her little sister Hanabi."

"Wait, you're not Lady Hinata?"

Hanabi shook her head

"You're her little sister Hanabi, the wild one?"

"Hey! What did you call me?"

"That's how people have described you. So where's Lady Hinata, my soon to be wife. I did not come here to marry you I…"

"Yes yes, I know. Look you won't find Hinata here. She has run away thanks to me…" Hanabi looked at the door as they heard footsteps. "Look my sister was being forced to marry you and she was miserable about it. She was to be crowned as queen this year but my cousin was chosen instead, the reasons are yet unknown. You seem a fair person and if you are like the stories say you are then please don't make a commotion about it."

Gaara eyed her suspiciously, "look I made an agreement with the Hyuga and if I am willing to honor it I expect the Hyuga to honor it to. I'll be in my quarters till this family squabble is resolved. Come Temari."

Hanabi sighed as the door opened and he left, well she had tried her best to buy Hinata enough time now…"HANABI!"

She looked up and yes her father was standing in the doorway. "Where is Hinata?"

"I don't know father."

"You insolent creature, tell me the truth where is Hinata?"

Hanabi stood up and looked directly into her father's eyes, "I don't know father."

"Guards! Take her to her room and lock her up. You my precious daughter are not allowed anywhere out of your quarters. Understood!"

Hanabi scowled seeing Neji smile, she hadn't anticipated being locked up in her own room but all she knew now was how she was going to get back at her cousin and _take care_ of him like he said he had of Hinata.

Meanwhile Hiashi paced his room, he had immediately ordered for an all out search for his beloved daughter but even he feared she couldn't be found.

"Lord Hiashi please calm down, I have informed everyone, they will be assembled in the great hall momentarily."

"How dare she! How dare she do this to me! To bring shame to the Hyuga name. I will not forgive her. Double the reward money. I want her found out."

Neji sighed, "My Lord please stay calm, the situation warrants careful planning and accordingly taking appropriate action. We don't want a war with the people of suna again."

Hiashi stopped pacing, "you think I don't know that? My own daughter the cause of disgrace. They must be laughing at me. A Lord who cannot honor an agreement. A father who cannot control his own daughter. Ugh!"

Neji sat down, "yes people will say a lot of stuff but we must be strong and not get affected by it. We must show them why the name of Hyuga is so exalted, why it is an honor to be born a Hyuga. Stay strong uncle."

Hiashi looked at him with pride, his words reminded him of him when he was young and just as determined as he was now. "Have you informed everyone?"

"Yes I have..."

A knock was heard and a servant entered the room, "the elders have all assembled in the great hall and are waiting for your arrival."

Hiashi picked up his robe and left the room followed by Neji. This was an urgent matter and needed to be resolved with as much haste as possible.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading it! In the next chapter you will find out what has befallen our heroin. Till then take care and don't forget to review!**

**:)**

**Bubii.**


End file.
